Sex Below the Sorting Facility
by Russica
Summary: Sips and Sjin basically PWP in the janitor's closet. M/M Yaoi.


Title: Sex Below the Sorting Facility

Rating: M for sex

Summary: Sips and Sjin basically PWP in the janitor's closet.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their respective owners Paul and Chris of the Yogscast.

Author's Ramblings: Hey guys, first off thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs. I know it's been a while since I've written anything, like a seriously long time… Anywho, I'm big into the Yogscast and I'm a hardcore Sjipper. One night while catching up on their videos I had the URGE to write and I popped this thing out. Would love for you to review it and all critiques are received warmly because they help me improve. Flamers back out now. Enjoy guys.

DISCLAIMER! CONTAINS YAOI AKA MALE/MALE SEX DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Pants and moans mixed with the sounds of machines. Sjin was bent over one of the many machines in the small janitor's closet, his hands grasping awkwardly at the pipes above him. Two fingers slid slowly in and out of his tight entrance. He gasped as they began scissoring him open at a _painfully _slow pace.

"Sips" he groaned, "p-pleease."

Sips chuckled as he continued his pace.

"Please what Sjin?"

Sjin arched his back, aching to move but remembering Sips' orders not to move.

"I-I need m-mooore, God Sips" he groaned as another finger was slipped inside him.

Sips leaned over Sjin to pepper light kisses on his neck and shoulders. Sjin panted as his fingers dug into the square piping. He could feel the smile on his lovers face against his back.

"D-dammit Sips, go f-faster" he pleaded.

"That's not a very nice way of asking Sjin, God so rude" he smirked as he twisted his finger, trying to find that special spot.

Sjin let his head drop as he panted heavily. Slow was nice sometimes but right now he needed more, he needed hot, fast, senseless fucking. Just once he wanted to take charge, disobey an order. He had never disobeyed Sips when it came to well…. anything, he wondered what would happen. He wondered if he'd be _punished_. He shivered at the thought. Sips hummed as he twisted his fingers another way. Sjin let out a strangled cry; Sips smiled.

"S-Sips, please, faster" Sips breathing had become ragged.

Sips chuckled.

"What fun is that Sjin?"

Sips removed his fingers completely and Sjin took the advantage to quickly turn and tackle him to the ground. They stared at each other for a moment, both surprised at the sudden action. Sjin threw Sips arms above his head.

"Grab the ladder."

Sjin demanded. Sips obeyed, his fingers slipping nervously around the bottom rung. Sjin moved close to his face.

"Don't you dare let go" his voice was a breathy whisper.

Sips nodded, surprised at the sudden commandeering tone. Sjin sat back and went to work removing the spacesuit. Shoes, socks, belt, pants, trousers, and the shirt bulled up around his wrists. He held two fingers up to Sips' mouth.

"Open."

Sips opened his mouth.

"Now suck."

Again he obeyed, his tongue swirling around and between the digits. Sjin pulled his hand back and with the other threw Sips' legs over his shoulder. He leaned over the man as he pressed against his entrance. Sjin saw that Sips had turned his head away.

"Look at me" he commanded as he pressed harder.

Sips stared at him, his grey eyes wide and his face flushed. Sjin's demanding face softened a bit as he saw the nervousness. Sips always topped, he always bottomed; the unspoken agreement.

"You can say stop at any time."

Sips nodded, his voice failing him. Sjin watched his face as he slipped in a single finger. Sips closed his eyes; of course he had done _this_ before. But it was always to enhance his pleasure, not him being prepared. Sjin began slowly moving his finger. Sips groaned. Sjin wasn't one for slow so he picked up the pace, smiling as Sips gasped. He slipped in a second finger; Sips arched his back. Sjin slowed down only to begin scissoring him open. Sips threw back his head; he never knew being stretched could feel so good. Sjin spit into one hand and quickly readied himself before pulling out his fingers. Sips groaned at the loss before gasping as something larger pressed against him.

"Relax" Sjin purred as he rubbed small circles on Sips' stomach.

Sips took a few deep breaths before nodding. Sjin smiled as he gently pressed in. They both let out a moan as his head slipped inside. Sjin held back the urge to move and let his lover adjust.

"God, Sjin" he chuckled breathily, "so slow."

Sjin smiled as he slowly moved in further. He leaned down and kissed Sips softly, anything to help distract him from the initial pain. He slipped his tongue in swiftly and began to swirl it with Sips'. Sips responded eagerly, loving this new dominant Sjin. A quick jerk of Sjin's hips and he realized the man was fully inside him. Neither moved for a moment. Grey eyes met blue. Sjin pulled back slowly before slamming back in. Sips cried out in pain. Sjin growled as he did it again, and again; savoring each cry his lover gave.

"So tight" he murmured as he leaned to nip Sips' collar bone.

Sips knuckles were white as he clung to the ladder rung. Sjin adjusted himself slowly, searching. Sips threw his head back, Sjin's name on his lips, and stars bursting in his vision.

"Found it" Sjin smiled.

He aimed for that one spot, hitting it hard and turning Sips into a quivering mess.

"Harder Sjin! Harder!" he cried.

Sjin obliged. He thrust harder and faster, his hand reaching to grip Sips' needy cock. He pumped in time with his thrusts. Sips shook and moaned, obscenities and Sjin's name pouring incoherently from him as he was pounded. Sjin leaned to plant a large love bite on his neck. Sips' back arched at the renewed pain.

"Cum for me."

He pounded mercilessly into his prostate, pumping his cock faster.

"Sjin!" he screamed as his cum coated their stomachs and chests.

"Ssiipss" Sjin hissed as the tightness increased.

He thrust once more before being pushed over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as he filled Sips' ass. He gently pulled out; causing a hiss of pain from Sips.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

He flopped on his back beside the man. As their breathing slowly returned to normal Sips grinned as he looked at Sjin.

"Can I let go now?"

Sjin laughed.

"Yeah, sure Sips."

Sips threw the shirt aside before stretching his arms and flexing his fingers. He lowered his arms; one rested on his stomach, the other found Sjin's hand. Sjin had blushed a deep shade of red, Sips smiled.

"Never seen that side of you before."

"Yeah, heh, me neither."

"Think that side will be showin' up again?"

Sjin looked at him, surprised at Sips acceptance of it all. He smiled.

"You like it then?"

"Nah shit yah big dumb-dumb" he smirked.

Sjin laughed happily.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, but now let's go clean up, there's still lots of work to do Sjin. I mean, God, we're not even done with the factory, or the office for that matter. What've you been doin' Sjin? Slackin' off all the time."

Sjin shook his head.

"You got me, I'm just a no good slacking mothertrucker Sips."

Sips gave him a quick kiss before slowly standing up.

"Got that right, come on then, you bastard you; time to get to work."

Sjin smiled as he was pulled up.

"So, here's my idea for our room."

* * *

Whatcha think? Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
